pokemonsnakewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Novafan365
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hombeast page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Nonexistent admin Since it seems the founder/sole admin hasn't edited here since the day the wiki was made (boy have I seen that alot), I was thinking that possibly you, I, or both of us could fill out an adoption request to better get this wiki up and running in full speed. Thoughts? Schiffy (T| ) 22:22, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about him. He was all mine. He was in the Bleach Wiki chat a while back under the name OneFiveWings, I banned him from that chat, he decided to start blanking pages on that and a different Wiki I contributed to until VSTF pulled the plug on his account. The he made this account and started doing it again to a bunch of wikis I've been on. Long story short, this guy has made himself my personal enemy. He was after me and me alone. Schiffy (T| ) 22:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) They probably will. When an adoption request is accepted, the parties involved get admin and bureaucratic rights. And this is a wiki that could use an active admin or two. Schiffy (T| ) 22:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Well, it looks like you've been given admin and bureaucrat rights here from the request. Merrystar was a little displeased with how I responded to OneFive, so she said it would be up to you to transfer any user rights to me in addition. Schiffy (T| ) 20:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :So..... you still alive over there, Nova? Schiffy (T| ) 23:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::It's fine, I understand. Life gets in the way of wiki-ing, and life is more important. I'm not sure if you plan to transfer any rights over to me, as well, but I believe it will help me to work on things when you're unable to.... well.... wiki. Schiffy (T| ) 15:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Gameshark I added a page because i did not know how to do anything else. Are there any Gameshark codes for this game? Hello! I stumbled apon this wiki when I was looking for a Snakewood Wiki and I found this and seen that there was hardly any content other than a very basic information about Snakewood itself. This is the first wiki I have ever contributed too. I hope to help this further whenever and however possible. Wikihelper10199 (talk) 19:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the help. u know were to find good sprite pics?Jacobowens2 (talk) 07:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC)